


Espresso

by for_everyone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Café, F/F, Fluff, HyunHye, espresso, my first time writing an au bear with me, the world needs one okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_everyone/pseuds/for_everyone
Summary: Just Hyunjin and Hyejoo walking down the streets.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> yo. it's my first time. just listening to the first snow and this happened.

Cold air, snow falling, _she hates this._

I mean, _what the hell? Who in_ _this insufferable world would walk in to this super cold street, with snow falling-- IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?_

_Definitely not Son Hyejoo._

Actually, if it's not for _Kim Hyunjin,_ Hyejoo is probably sleeping already or maybe playing with her nintendo that _Hyunjin gifted her_ to sleep. Hyunjin texted her while she's in the middle of playing just to walk around the streets-- _at 1 freaking am_. _Why would Hyunjin do this?_

Hyejoo sighed.

But hey it's not that the gamer goddess _Son Hyejoo_ can't say a _no._ I mean, hello, it's _Kim Hyunjin_ we are talking about here.

The same _Kim Hyunjin_ who looks like a cat, acts like a cat, and as cute as a cat. The same _Kim Hyunjin_ who would tease her to death, who would annoy her just to get her attention-- even when she's playing her favorite game, _Kim Hyunjin doesn't care about that actually_. The same _Kim Hyunjin_ who asks for bread everytime they date-- _it's just a hangout, really,_ but _Kim Hyunjin_ insists those were dates. The same _Kim Hyunjin_ whom she can't say no because of her dang soothing voice, cat eyes and her pleading powers.

But why was _Kim Hyunjin's_ name always highlighted?

Because it's the same _Kim Hyunjin_ whom she--

"I've been wanting to walk at this hour, watching the snow falling with you lately, Hye." Fogs coming out from her mouth as she speak. 

"Why is that?" Hyejoo asked while keeping her hands warm in the pockets of her jacket.

"I don't know. Just one night, I dreamt of us walking down the street, under the mistletoe, holding each other's hands and--" She looked at Hyejoo and she wiggled her eyeborws.

Hyejoo palmed her face to hide it from blushing. Hyunjin laughs.

"-- eating breads and watermelons while drinking Iced Americano." Hyunjin added and laughs.

Hyunjin caught something and before Hyejoo could reply, she already ran to a café that she saw and is surprisingly open at this hour.

Hyejoo just sigh and followed the girl.

The coffee aroma lingers to their noses and the soothing music fills their ears as soon as they enter the café.

_They both felt comfy and warm._

Hyejoo followed the smaller girl to the counter who's now telling the cashier what she wants to have in this café.

Hyunjin looks back to see Hyejoo and asks, "What do you want?"

She looked at Hyunjin. Hyejoo can just say the word "Hot Choco" as an answer, I mean, it's not that hard to do.

It's not like the question can be compared to a math equation that your professor asks you to solve but Hyejoo seems so lost and looks like her thoughts went far and her brain flew high, more than a drug user can do. 

Maybe it's because of the cold air she felt earlier as they walked down the street, or maybe it's because the snow falling-- almost covering the roads, or the cashier who's patiently waiting on the other side of the counter, or the soothing music that is playing inside the café right now, or the coffee aroma which is pleasant to her nose, or maybe because of the vibes that the coffee shop right now. So comfortable, too overwhelming and too much for her likings.

Or maybe-- just maybe because... she's with _Kim Hyunjin right now._

She felt a light squeeze on her right hard and to her surprise, the said hand is already intertwined with Hyunjin's, _she felt warm_. She looked at it then to the owner of the other's hand, _for the second time they entered this café_. Hyunjin's eyes are twinkling while reflecting Hyejoo's image in it. Hyejoo doesn't know what to feel.

The wolf-like girl always has this effect whenever she looks at Hyunjin's eyes, her thoughts would always go blank. Those brown orbs that can be compared to a cat, the same orbs that pleases her just to get what the cat-like girl in front of her wants, the same orbs that gives her warmth and comfort.

The same orbs that _Kim Hyunjin_ owned.

Which reminds her of something...

"Ah, an _espresso."_ She answered the cat-like girl. _You want "Hot Choco" dummy._

_Why would I order an espresso at 1am? She ordered Iced Americano though, nothing much to worry about._

Hyunjin gave her a beautiful smile which made her heart go crazy and wild. The same smile that Hyunjin will only give her when she was in a light and good mood, a smile that is far different from the smile she receives everytime Hyunjin completely annoys her. The same smile she'd fall and keep on falling for.

Hyunjin told the cashier their orders and drags Hyejoo to the table which is beside the window.

Hyejoo was about to sit in front of the girl but their hands are intertwined, _no,_ she can't let go of those, _she doesn't want to_. Plus, Hyunjin pulled her already so they can be with each other's warmth.

They waited for their drink like that. Watching the snow falling, listening to the soothing music, feeling each other's warm hands. 

The most comfortable atmosphere you would feel, like their souls agreed to this kind of feeling. The silence that is too much comfortable for anyone. Just the two of them, looking at the window in the middle of the night but minus the watermelon, breads and the walking that's on _Kim Hyunjin's dream_.

Hyunjin looked at Hyejoo and the latter did the same. They stare at each other like that.

_Calm._

Not until Hyunjin smiled again, the same smile she gave Hyejoo earlier.

_Pretty? Beautiful? No, it's perfect._ Hyejoo thought.

Too perfect to be true.

_I don't mind spending another midnight with her._

"It feels like I'm in my dream right now." Hyunjin told Hyejoo. 

"Thank you for taking me on a date hehe~" She smiles.

Hyejoo creases her brows, "You called this a date? At 1am? Seriously? And for your information, you disturbed me for this." She massage her temples with her free hand.

Hyunjin just laugh. "It's not like it's our first time." 

_Silence._

_Silence..._

_..._

_"_ Hyejoo, I'm cold." She pouts to charm Hyejoo.

_Lord, why is she so cute for?_

Hyejoo sighs as she puts their intertwined hands inside the pocket of her jacket.

She looks at Hyunjin, "Does that help?"

But to Hyejoo surprise, Hyunjin uses her other arm to wrap around Hyejoo's body and she snuggles her head close to the crook of Hyejoo's neck. 

_She smells like a baby._ Hyunjin thought and she giggles.

Hyejoo just sigh, _for I don't know how many times now_ , but she did the same to Hyunjin anyway.

_Warm._

...

...

...

...

...

...

They went back to their apartment, _oh did I not mention? They lived together._

Hyunjin removes her jacket and hugs Hyejoo tight.

"Thank you." She yawns. 

_We just drank coffee tho._

Hyejoo hugs her back. "It's not like I have a choice."

Hyunjin looks up to her pecks her cheeks and smiles, "You love me."

Thet felt their heartbeats synchronized.

Hyejoo smiled and kissed Hyunjin's forehead. Hyunjin smiled to that action. Hyunjin loves it whenever Hyejoo kisses her forehead. _It eases her._

Whenever Hyejoo kisses her, Hyejoo always feel this euphoric feeling, she feel light. So light that she could fly everytime she do that. 

And as for _Kim Hyunjin,_ she feel butterflies and fireworks, _it feels perfect._

She pulled away and the both stared at each other's eyes.

"I'm sleepy." Said by Hyejoo.

"Okay, well, then I suppose we sleep now?" Hyunjin asked.

Hyejoo yawned.

Hyunjin laughed. _She's a cute litol wolf._

Because whatever happens, even if _Kim Hyunjin_ annoys her everytime, teases her until she explodes, she will still give Hyunjin _warm._ She will still protect her _at all cost._

And because it is _Kim Hyunjin, her soulmate,_ the same _Kim Hyunjin_ whom she will love and protect, and she promised to the Espresso she had earlier that she will never ever let Hyunjin to feel cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks. thoughts?


End file.
